Many industries require the frequent use of accurate dosages of chemicals. These industries include the on premise laundry (OPL) and machine ware wash (MWW) industries, where large volumes of chemicals are used daily. As these chemicals are consumed, new chemicals must be shipped to the user and distributed to their eventual point of use, such as to washing machines (“washers”).
Typically, automated chemical distribution systems distribute liquid chemicals, as it is relatively easy to distribute liquids, as compared to non-liquids like powder, to their eventual point of use. However, transporting liquid chemicals to the end user presents a number of drawbacks. For example, liquid chemicals occupy a large volume, are heavy, and, therefore, are expensive to ship and transport to the end user. Furthermore, certain chemicals are more easily manufactured and stored as a non-liquid form, e.g., a powder, and, therefore, manufacturing and shipping these chemicals in a liquid form increases the complexity and cost, and decreases the usability, of such liquid chemicals.
On the other hand, non-liquid chemicals, e.g., powders, are easier to store and ship. Non-liquid chemicals are also generally less complex and expensive to manufacture. However, a non-liquid chemical is not easy to automatically distribute to its eventual point of use. However, those few automated chemical distribution systems that distribute powdered chemicals require separate automated chemical distribution systems for liquid chemical distribution. In other words, existing automated chemical distribution systems that distribute liquid chemicals to their point of use are not compatible with powdered chemicals. Such duplication of automated chemical systems substantially increases the overall complexity and cost of automatically distributing chemicals to their points of use.
In light of the above, it would be highly desirable to provide a single chemical distribution system that can distribute accurately dosages of both liquid and powdered chemicals.